Due to mesenchymal stem cells can be separated from many different tissues of a human body; for example, an adipose tissue obtained by direct surgery excision or liposuction is just a rich source for a stem cell, which may separate ADSCs (Adipose Tissue-derived Stem Cells) that have the advantages of being low invasive in gaining method, having low harm to the human body, and being able to be proliferated and cultured in vitro.
At present, there is no such a set of suitable automatic system that can be matched with a treatment mode of mincing a lump adipose tissue obtained by direct surgery excision. A general treatment mode of mincing includes a patent of Republic of China with a patent No. 201331366 [serum-free culture expansion of somatic stem/progenitor cells in vitro], wherein a method thereof discloses that an adipose tissue lump is obtained by surgery, the adipose tissue is further minced by using surgical scissors, acts with a collagenase enzyme, and then is separated, thus obtaining a stromal vascular fraction (SVF) cell which can be together formed by a stroma cell, a blood cell, a vascular endothelial cell, an adipose-derived stem cell, etc. However, a longer time is taken to mince the adipose tissues as far as possible in the step of mincing the adipose tissue by using the surgical scissors in the method so as to obtain more SVF cells; while the longer the time spends on the mincing step, the higher the influences on the survival rate of the SVF cells are, such that the survival rate of the obtained ADSCs is relatively lower. In addition, it is easier for operating personnel to produce a risk of specimen cross-contamination when operating specimens from different sources due to repeatedly using the surgical scissors.
Like another patent of Republic of China with a patent No. 201235471 [Cell population Comprising Orbital Fat-derived Stem Cells (OFSCs) as well as isolation and Application Thereof], a method of the patent discloses that an orbital fat can be obtained via collecting from an orbital tissue directly removed from an inner orbital cavity, or obtained via collecting from an eyelid shaping surgery of eyelid entropion, eyelid eversion, eyelid ptosis or eye haustra; an orbital fat tissue can be simply dissected via a pair of scissors or tweezers, acts with a collagenase enzyme, and then is filtered and centrifugally separated so as to obtain a cell pellet; moreover, cell culture is implemented on the cell pellet so as to form a cell possessing a colony formation capacity. However, a longer time is also taken by the method disclosed in the case to mince the fat tissue as far as possible in the step of dissecting the orbital fat tissue by using the scissors or tweezers so as to obtain more cell pellets; and correspondingly, the longer the time spends on the mincing step, the higher the influences on the survival rate of the cells in the cell pellets are.
In conclusion, a method for rapid mincing of adipose tissues to isolate live cells is urgently needed for solving the defects of implementing adipose tissue mincing operation by using the surgical scissors in the prior art, so as to further increase live cells obtained from the adipose tissues of per unit weight under a condition of not reducing the survival rate of the cells.